List of Global Patches in Super Mario Maker
This is a list of global patches in Super Mario Maker. A global patch is something that affects all levels, retroactively making certain things impossible. Glitches and Tech Disappearing Items Glitch (Moving Platform) Note: This only works before version 1.40 Grabbing a spring off an up and down moving platform and then taking it far enough offscreen or through a door/pipe will no longer cause it to despawn. However, this is still possible to do by immediately swallowing a winged item that is shot out of a Bill Blaster with Yoshi, or by grabbing it with Mario. Flutter Jump Refresh Glitch Note: This only works before version ?(note: doesn't work in 1.31) Refreshing a winged Goomba's Shoe or Yoshi's Flutter Jump by jumping into a Grinder while wearing a shellmet is no longer possible. Hidden Block Bypass (Falling Power-up) Note: This only works before version ?. (note: doesn't work in 1.31) Collecting a falling power-up in midair will no longer allow Mario to pass through the bottom of the Hidden Block without activating it. Invincibility Glitch Note: This only works before version 1.20 Mario is no longer able to be gain permanent invincibility by going through a door under specific conditions. Muncher Door Softlock Note: This only works before version 1.30. Going through a door that has a giant Muncher blocking the exit while riding on Yoshi will no longer cause the game to freeze. On levels created before version ?, Mario will take damage upon exiting the door sending Yoshi running, while on levels created after Mario will be blocked from exiting entirely. No Bounce Spring Jump Glitch (Solid Blocks Method) Note: This only works before version ? (note: work in 1.31) Placing a spring underneath a solid block will no longer disable the springs bounce. However, this is still possible to do on levels created before version ? if a Hidden Block is placed over it. Offscreen Pipe Softlock Note: This only works before version 1.47. Entering an offscreen pipe without causing the screen to scroll up will no longer cause the game to freeze. One-Way Wall Object Clip (Bowser) Note: This only works before version ? (Doesn't work in 1.31) It is no longer possible to clip Bowser through a One-Way Wall. Overlaid Blocks Glitch Note: This only works before version 1.20. Blocks that have been overlaid on top of each other by taking a block on a track, placing it on top of another block and then undrawing the track, will no longer make both blocks function. Instead, only the top-most block will be considered to be in the level. Pause Tech Note: This only works before version 1.46 Doing various different glitches, such a delaying a pipe/door entry, or running slightly deeper into hitboxes before taking damage, by pausing the game is no longer possible. However, saving time on a frame-perfect speedrun by pausing on the last frame still works, while running slightly deeper into hitboxes is still possible to do while Mario is dying. Regrab POW Jump (Stationary) Note: This only works before version ? (note: doesn't work in 1.31) Jumping off a stationary POW Block and grabbing it at the same time is no longer possible. However, it is still possible to do this trick if the POW is bouncing upwards. Shrunken Mario Glitch Note: This only works before version 1.30 Causing Mario to shrink and be unable to move by exiting a Warp Pipe on Yoshi and immediately taking damage from a spike is no longer possible. Super Spring Jump Glitch Note: This only works before version 1.20 Jumping over twice the height of a normal spring jump while repeatedly moving left and right while holding an item or riding on Yoshi in the Super Mario World game style is no longer possible. Triple Jump Chaining (Normal Method) Note: This only works before version 1.47. Chaining together Triple Jumps by doing a quick left-right after a Triple Jump is no longer possible. However, chaining together Triple Jumps by rebounding off a sideways spring is still possible in levels created before version 1.47. Underwater Pipe Softlock Note: This only works before version ? Exiting an upward facing pipe that is at the top of the bottom screen in a water level, will no longer cause the game to freeze. Instead, Mario will be considered stuck and will immediately go back into the pipe. Vine Clip (Old Method) Note: This only works before version 1.30. Clipping into a wall by transferring from one vine to another vine behind a wall in the Super Mario Bros. game style will no longer work the same. It is still possible to do this glitch, but it is now a frame-perfect input. Wrong State POW Block Glitch Note: This only works before version ? (note: works in 1.31) Causing a POW Block to retain the physics of falling off a track, by grabbing it after it falls off one is no longer possible. Yoshi Eating Blocks Glitch Note: This only works before version ? (note: doesn't work in 1.31) Yoshi is no longer able to eat solid blocks like coins. Mechanics Getting Pushed Offscreen in an Autoscroller Note: This only works before version ? (Doesn't work in 1.31) Being pushed offscreen ahead of an autoscroller without dying is no longer possible. Spikes Behind Firebars Note: This only works before version 1.40 Spikes behind Firebars cannot interact with Mario anymore. However, it is still possible to interact with blocks behind Firebars on levels created before version 1.40. Vines From Hidden Blocks Note: This only works before version ? (Works in 1.31) Vines from Hidden Blocks will no longer grow beyond the screen. To Be Listed *It is no longer possible to be clipped through blocks on a track when underwater. *Some glitch with Mario having to duck on a Semisolid in order to collect the goal box in the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style. Mario can now collect the goal without having to duck. (Note: Patched in 1.47) Visuals P Switch In version 1.30, P Switches in the Super Mario Bros. game style were changed from orange to blue, and ? Switches in the New Super Mario Bros. U game style were changed into blue P Switches to match the other game styles. |-|Version 1.30+= |} Category:Super Mario Maker